


Opposites attract (Rebellion)

by Vivii07



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Late Night Visit, M/M, Nicknames, Rebels, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Boys, a bit of teasing, for a bit tho, they are in love, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: They started this for just simple fun, then it became a part of their rebellion against parents and now, all this time later the boys are still together and deeply in love. This night is not different at all as Donghun pays his usual midnight visit to Junhee, not that he minds this unchanging habit of the older.





	Opposites attract (Rebellion)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! I'm back with another dongjun/junhun fanfic. This was a random idea, probably the fastest fic I ever wrote :D

They were a weird couple who got some disbelieving or maybe even curious stares over the past months. They were so different yet so similar at the same time. Junhee was the soft, awkward and handsome prince of the school, he had a lot of admirers despite being shy with new people around him. On the other hand Donghun was the cold guy with barely any facial expressions, his most memorable feature were those deep and sad eyes that everyone remembered, even after just a few seconds of eye contact. He was labelled as one of the “emo trouble makers” in the school, along with a classmate named Sehyoon. The tag was more of a fantasy name given by students, they never really caused any problems and they had good grades.

Everything started between them when they met in a vocal and dance training class outside of school, the kind of class that prepares you to audition to an agency or just have fun because you have too much free time on your hand. One month later the crew held a party as a celebration for “yay you survived one month of this intense six times a week two hours per class torture”. After a few, or actually a lot of drinks later one of the drunk teenagers had a random thought and initiated a very much sloppy kiss between them.

It didn't really mattered which one of them started it, in the end they both agreed that it was a good one. They made a game out of it: they pulled the other away from the rest of the guys in the class or even when they found each other in the school hallway just to surprise the other with a random kiss out of nowhere. Sometimes it became a soft peck or make out sessions, depending on their mood and stress level. As time passed they talked more and feelings got involved in their game and they started dating officially. Donghun had started dating and experiencing with boys as a rebellion against his stepfather and he eventually find out that he indeed likes boys. Junhee's way of starting was similar, the only difference is the target, his overly strict father who wanted a perfect child. He took advantage in the current situation and started going out with the older boy despite not having a boyfriend before.

Fast forward, one year later the childish rebellion of two boys turned into a long lasting relationship as they were still madly in love. Coffee dates and the staying at home, eating take out dates were a regular part of weeks, watching stars and Donghun sneaking into Junhee's bedroom through the window weren't rare either. The latter usually happened when the older boy was fed up with the yelling of his parents or when Jun needed comfort.

Tonight was one of the quietest nights he had in a while, no calls from Donghun, no extra homework, no practice, no housework given by parents. He just sat on the floor, wearing a grey short and his favorite blue and purple stripped, oversized button up. He was under the big, open window of his room and he just silently sat here, enjoying the feeling of the warm spring breeze running up on his bare thighs and slightly moving the bleached blond hair out of his forehead. Locking his eyes on the sky he let his mind go free as the soft twinkling of the stars and the depth of space put him a sleepy, dozed off state.

Slowly and weakly he let his eyelids close shut and thought about Donghun, the breeze like, gentle and warm touches he touched the younger with, those beautiful star like eyes which Junhee wished to get lost in every time. All of these memories and feelings made him feel lonely without the presence of the other. Without any sign of him turning up the boy decided to move himself to the bed, just lying there on his blanket and waiting for the sleepiness to pull him into a dreamless sleep.

About half an hour later he was halfway between sleeping and being awake, in a state when he hears and processes things but he is too held down by fatigue to move or react. He heard rustling coming from the open window as someone stepped inside his room and slowly walked over to the bed. Soon he felt an all too familiar hand on his cheek and a pair of soft lips pressing gently against the skin of his forehead. A soft sigh left his lips at the loss of contact when the other person stepped away from him.

Regaining all of his strength he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, a blurry figure started to outline in his slowly clearing vision. Jun slowly stood up as the promise of sleep still weighed down his whole body and walked to the other. Elbowing on the windowsill Donghun just stared outside and didn't noticed that the younger walked up to him. The blonde rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and stayed silent for a while. “Hi” the words sleepily slipped out of his mouth and he turned his head to nuzzle into Donghun's neck. ‘Oh. I thought you are asleep.”

A metallic clinking broke the silence of the night and Junhee furrowed his brows. He pulled away and looked at the other in disbelief. “You can't be serious.” He watched as Donghun draw in a deep breath and shortly after released a cloud of smoke through his lips. A bad habit when he is really upset or nervous. “It does no good for your voice. And you are a vocalist. Get your brain together.” The blonde boy whined as he buried his face back into the black shirt of the other. “Put that down.”

“Well.” Donghun said and breathed out another cloud. “Maybe I will if you give me something else.” The younger boy immediately jumped to the request, he took the cigarette out of the older one's hand and threw it out of the window. The raven haired boy softly grabbed him by the chin and turned his head, leaning closer until their lips touched. Jun's hand naturally found it's way into the black hair meanwhile a hand sneaked around his waist.

As the kiss deepened Donghun started slowly backing away with Jun, slowly walked closer to the bed. When they reached it the older sat on it and pulled the other boy in his lap. The younger boy tilted his head to give better access to his mouth for the other who took this as an invitation. He softly bit on the boy’s lower lip and slipped his tongue past the blonde's lips. Junhee's arms instinctively circled around the other's neck while Donghun slipped his hands under the oversized shirt, drawing patterns over the hipbones with his thumbs. There was no rush in the kiss, just pure feelings, enjoying the little peace they have in this calm spring night.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, slightly panting. Donghun pulled out one of his hands from under the shirt and placed it on the back of Jun's head, pulling him close until their foreheads touched. Both of them stayed like this, eyes closed and feeling complete with the other. “Jun.” Donghun whispered to the boy who was now resting his head in the crook of his neck, breath tickling the skin while he continued caressing the other's skin under his clothes. Jun just only let out a soft humming sound as a sign that he is listening. “Let’s sleep, it's past midnight.”

He didn't had to say twice, Junhee separated himself from the other quickly and crawled under the covers, waiting for the other to get in too. When he did the boy switched back into cuddling mode and tangled their legs together, snuggling into Donghun's neck again. The older boy put his palm on the lower back of Jun and pulled him even closer, the younger completely curling into him and disappearing in his embrace.

Just as Donghun was about to fall asleep Junhee squirmed and slightly woke up, repositioning himself so he ended up using the older as a body pillow. He pressed a set of butterfly kisses under his jaw. “I love you so much.” Jun mumbled out while still being half asleep. “I love you too.” The older boy replied while tracing patterns on the other's waist.

About five minutes later Donghun’s eyes flew wide open and he slightly shook his boyfriend. “Hey, Jun. Are you awake?” The boy turned in his hold and rested his chin on his new alarm clocks chest. “What the hell you want now Hun? I want to sleep.” Donghun had always found Junhee beautiful when he woke up, the soft glow on his skin and his messy hair always made his heart skip a few beats. This time wasn't different either and he instinctively reached out to sweep out some of the bleached-out hair from his forehead.

“Sorry for waking you up but ... Don't you think that your mother will be mad when she sees me in the morning? You know the window-isn’t-for-entering rants.” Jun emotionlessly stared into his eyes for a few seconds before letting out a half irritated sigh and buried his head back into Donghun’s neck. ”She is already used to it, she is rarely ever mad about that anymore. Second, since when do I care about her liking it or you. You are my boyfriend whether she likes it or not and if she ever forbids you coming here because of a damn window...then bye bye this house, I'm not staying. Also Hun, it's very sweet for you to worry but you could shut up now.”

“You were the one who just did a whole monologue.” A sudden sharp pain in his ribs, caused by Jun's index finger, made Donghun go silent quite quickly. “Okay babe, got it, got it. Have sweet dreams, darling.” “Honey, stop being cheesy.” “Maybe next time, baby boy.” This earned him another jab in the ribs and he hissed. “Junnie. You are too evil.” The older tried his best in being cute but seemingly Jun isn't having any of it. “Hun. Shut up or you'll go out on that window very soon.” To this he didn't replied just hugged the grumpy boy closer. This time they finally fell asleep, no more bickering and flirting, just two lovers sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I feel like the ending is just...not that good? I hope you enjoyed it though, let me know it in a comment^^  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
